The Past Cannot be Changed
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: A Zoran x Dagran fanfic. It takes place after they get the medicine from the bandit's warehouse. Enjoy...XD


_My first Last Story fanfic...XD..I hope it goes well...this is a zoran x dagran oneshot fanfic...and thank you zgirl16 for giving me this idea and the motivation to do so…^^...this takes place right after they get the medicine for Warren's sickness from the bandit's warehouse…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Last Story characters._

Dagran took one last look before leaving the warehouse. He had worked together with Zoran for such a long time in the past and it hurt that Zoran had decided to change his ways. Why did Zoran's thoughts have to be obscured by greed?

He punches a nearby wall in frustration and sighs. Everyone's mind has some sort of greed trying to lure them to the wrong path. Some just fall under greed easier than others.

"Hey! Dagran!" Zael shouts way ahead of Dagran. "Hurry up or we're going to ditch you here!"

Dagran sighs and rushes ahead to catch up with the group. "Sorry…"

Lowell grins with triumph. "Well...we did it. We got the medicine!"

"Good job everyone." Dagran congratulates. "We did a good job and now the medicine is safe with us in Lowell's pockets."

"Huh? Wait...what?" Lowell asks with confusion. "I don't have it...I thought Mirania took them…"

Mirania shakes her head. "I didn't take them...I thought Zael had…"

Zael pales. "I thought…"

"Oh dear…" Dagran sighs. "Don't tell me none of you brought the medicine with you…"

Silence fills the street. A few moments later, everyone starts speaking.

"I thought you had it!"

"No, I was sure you had it!"

"How could we have forgotten..."

Dagran groans and facepalms. "Bickering is not going to help. We need to get the medicine back. Mirania. Lowell. You two can head back to Ariela's Tavern. Zael and I can handle this."

Lowell gives a look of concern at Dagran and Zael. "You sure you two can handle this yourselves?"

Dagran shrugs dismissively. "Zoran was knocked out and if he awakes, he won't be too much to handle."

"Alright. Be careful." Mirania says before walking off with Lowell.

Dagran gestures towards the warehouse. "Let's go then."

Zael nods and follows.

Dagran opens the door cautiously. There was no one there currently. That was good. The two of them maneuver carefully through the stacks of boxes and crates until they reach that room with the medicine. Zoran was still lying on the floor, unconscious from the previous blow on his head.

"Watch the holes in the floor." Dagran warns eyeing the trap which they fell through. "Watch out for any other traps too."

Zael nods. "Alright. Looks like we left the medicine on the table."

Dagran sighs. "How foolish of us…"

Zael takes the medicine and stuffs it into his pocket. "Let's get out of here."

Dagran's elbow suddenly bumps something on the wall. "Uh oh...I think I just…" The ground opens up beneath him and he falls. "Zael! Get out of here!"

Desperately, Zael runs over to the edge of the gaping hole and looks down. It was pitch black down there. He hoped Dagran was all right, but right now he needed to make a big decision. Should he leave as Dagran said or look for Dagran?

Before he could make the decision, four men rushed into the room armed and ready to fight.

"Damn it." Zael curses as he draws his sword. The clash of swords and knives follow shortly after.

From behind Zael, Zoran stirs. Groaning, Zoran sits up rubbing his head in pain. He looks up and flinches backwards to see a sword nearly cut his head off. As fast as he could, he rushes out of the range of all the fighting.

Zoran smirks. "Well...if it isn't Zael…"

Zael was too busy fighting to notice Zoran until Zoran gives an order for all his men to stop. Then, Zael finds himself slammed against the wall and a knife being placed at his throat.

"Don't move one bit." Zoran hisses. He glances around and sees the newly opened trap from Dagran earlier. "Who's with you?"

Zael glares at Zoran but finds no other choice than to answer. "Only Dagran…"

"Ah...so pretty boy is here too..' Zoran grins. "And I'm guessing he fell down the trap…"

Zael scowls. "Yes."

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait for him."

Zael could only keep glaring at Zoran.

(Dagran)

He finally finished maneuvering through all those hallways and rooms to the room where they had originally found the medicine. Dagran was expecting Zael to have already left and gone back to Ariela's Tavern. Otherwise, Zael would have been down this hallway and they would have bumped into each other earlier on. He was not expecting to see Zoran holding a knife to Zael's throat.

"Zoran!" Dagran shouts in surprise.

Zoran turns and chuckles. "Well...pretty boy...you're finally here."

Dagran glares and holds his sword out towards Zoran. "Release Zael at once. And do not call me 'pretty boy'."

Zoran ignored that last comment. "Now why should I release him, pretty boy?"

Scowling, Dagran inches forward with his sword ready to kill.

"One more move and Zael's dead." Zoran threatens.

Dagran stay still, not daring to move. Instead, he gazes at Zoran. "Why…"

"Hmm?" Zoran tilts his head in interest.

"Why did you do all this? Betray your friends for all this…" Dagran whispers.

Zoran just laughs. "Why don't I? You really believe you can make us all knights. That's just foolishness!"

"No it isn't."

Zoran laughs even more. "Foolish...foolish the lot of you."

"What do you want, Zoran?" Dagran asks with a sigh.

Grinning, Zoran gestures to a room on the side. "Let's talk privately." He quickly ties Zael up and leads Dagran to that room. His men were told to watch Zael and the door.

As soon as the door shuts, Dagran gets shoved against the wall roughly and Zoran leans in close to him.

"What do you want?" Dagran repeats.

Zoran smirks and runs his finger across Dagran's cheek. "You are still quite the pretty boy…"

Dagran flinches from the touch. "Zoran! What do you want!?"

All is ignored as Zoran fingers touch Dagran's chin and tilts his head up to meet his eyes. "You haven't changed much...from back then…"

Dagran growls and jerks away from Zoran. "Enough about back then…"

"You were indeed a pretty boy...one I simply adored." Zoran continues.

"But you weren't like this at that time." Dagran replies calmly.

Zoran leans closer to Dagran until their noses were touching. "Pretty boy Dagran…"

Dagran lets out a muffled gasp as Zoran covers his lips with his. "Mmph!" Memories of the past flooded Dagran, and an impulse to kiss back sparked within him. It was like the past. It was all like the past. Except...except the fact...that Zoran was no longer with their group…

Zoran stops and pulls back a bit. "I can't believe I still have feelings towards you now."

Dagran didn't have a chance to speak as Zoran continues his actions. His thoughts wandered back to the past as the hands did exactly what they had done in the past. He was losing himself in this. But he couldn't stop himself. No...he couldn't do this now...Zoran was his enemy now...but…

A sense of panic floods Dagran and he shoves Zoran away from him. "Y...you…get away from me!"

Zoran smirks. "Oh dear...I guess you don't return those feelings...do you?"

"Now...what do you want?" Dagran asks angrily.

"What I want…" Zoran grins looking at Dagran. "I know precisely what I want."

Dagran gulps. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that now. Earlier, Zoran might have replied with money. Now…

"I want you…" Zoran whispers confirming Dagran's suspicions.

Desperately, he tries to think of a way out of this. Zoran was standing right in front of him and his men are just right out the door. He could probably untie Zael and run for it.

"So…" Zoran smirks.

Dagran looks up boldly into Zoran's cruel greedy eyes. "No." His knee moves up and smashes against Zoran.

Gasping, Zoran crumples to the floor in pain. "Someone! Get him!"

The door flies open and two of Zoran's men rush in only to meet the flat side of Dagran's sword against their head. The men fall to the ground knocked out. The next man who rushed in found his face smashed into the ground by Dagran's shoes.

Before Dagran exits the room, he turns around to look at Zoran one more time. A feeling of pain washes over him. He missed Zoran with him...but Zoran had changed. Why would he still care? Perhaps it was just because of the past. Some things just can't be changed.

"I'll have you next time, pretty boy!" Zoran groans still on the floor as Dagran leaves.

Dagran finally runs out of the room quickly and slashes the ropes off Zael. "Let's get going!"

Zael nods and stands up drawing his sword.

They run until they were sure no bandits were after two of them stop to catch their breath.

"You still love him...don't you..." Zael says noticing that sad and pained look on Dagran's face.

Dagran scowls. "Unfortunately. But why did he have to change his ways…I...I liked him a lot better when he wasn't doing such cruel things..."

Zael sighs. "I know. Things would have been better for all of us if Zoran hadn't decided to use such vile ways to get rich."

"Yeah…" Dagran mumbles lost in his thoughts.

"Let's get back to the tavern now that we have the medicine."

Dagran nods absentmindedly and starts walking.

"Ummm...Dagran…" Zael says softly. "You're going the wrong way…"

Dagran looks up and it finally hits him after a few moments that he was going towards the warehouse. "Oh...sorry...I'm really out of it...aren't I…."

"Dagran...I…" Zael sighs not knowing any words of comfort. Zoran was against them and there was no way to put that in nicer words. The truth is the truth.

"Let's just go…" Dagran walks off towards Ariela's Tavern with Zael trailing behind silently.

They both knew that Zoran would never go back to being just a mercenary with them. Dagran wipes away a single tear that trickled down his face. No matter what, he couldn't changed the past and things from the past stick with you. He had loved Zoran back then, and that feeling stuck with him until now. And it probably would for the rest of his life…

_A/N: That turned out better than I expected. I actually never expected to finish this in the first place. However, writing was the only thing that took my mind off some...depressing issues...so...I wrote. The idea was zgirl16's. And I want to thank her again for giving me this idea. _

_This is a message for zgirl16 only: Thank you for being such a great friend to me. I will miss talking to you and pming each other. Those days where we talked and chatted...I will treasure them deeply forever. I will also treasure our pm chain and I will miss you greatly. Now smile and look to the future. There is still hope and joy out there. SBe happy and I will too...^^...and I will be able to poke you one day! ONE DAY! Thank you again for being that friend that understands me most and was always there for me. There is so much more I want to tell you but I will never be able to fit that in a paragraph unless it's a page long one...so...I will leave you with a riddle that summarizes that page long paragraph... One is less than three u... ;)...good luck...and thank you again…I can never stop thanking you for being such a wonderful friend…XD_

_Review please._


End file.
